


Maglorion

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child Abandonment, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gen, adoptive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Earendil was away at Sea, the sons of Feanor attacked the Havens of Sirion seeking the Silmaril that Elwing had in her possession. Elrond and Elros were taken captive. Feanor's son Maglor took pity on them and spared their lives. It is said he cherished the two children and fostered them for a time. How long will this family last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor gets startled by an arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sara+pettersson, you seemed to read my mind when it comes to what Maedhros was up to...

There was silence at last, aside from the sound of his feet striking the stone floor of the corridor. Perhaps of those who remained in his family, Maglor had been the most reluctant to attack the Havens of Sirion. Like Maedhros, he had thought it best to wait for Earendil to return back to the havens so that they could negotiate further. Unfortunately his elder brother had given in to their accused oath, and he had been forced once more to follow in an attack.

Maglor had tried not to kill at frst, but when he found those who lived here were more inclined to fight to kill him, he had had no choice but to forget diplomacy for the time being, and fight back properly. Therefore, he had left a trail of death behind his feet as he moved through the city toward the huge house that was in the center, near a bridge over the river.

He paused, hearing something he did not expect. A sound, that he thought might be a child. _Didn't my brothers come through here? How could a child escape their notice?_

Maglor turned toward the sound, looking into the room that he heard the sound coming from. He had long since sheathed his sword, and he worried that he might frighten the child even so. Entering, he looked around carefully, startled when he saw the two frightened little children on the far side of the room.

_Twins?_

He was surprised, to say the least that Elwing and Eärendil had twins for elflings. In his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be considering Elwing was the older sister of Elured and Elurin.

Maglor sighed. He wouldn't let these two find the same fate as Elwing's brothers had done. It would be wrong of him to consign such young elflings to starving to death. the boys had seen him now and the smaller one started to cry, hugging into his brother tightly. The elder one watched him warily.

"It's alright, pennyth, I'm not about to hurt you," Maglor said, speaking in Sindarin, for he doubted very much that Quenya was even known by the boys.

He would not allow either of them to be harmed. Maglor moved slowly over to them, watching them as he did. It was clear that the bigger elfling was the elder one.

"What are your names little ones?"

He was aware that someone had fallen in this room, there was a body of an elf lying on the ground not too far from where the twins were. That it was not Elwing, was certain, but he did not know who it had been, only that one of his brother had killed the elf.

“Who are you?” the elder twin asked.

Instead of being annoyed that the boy had asked him who he was instead of telling him his name, Maglor managed a gentle smile.

“My name is Maglor, penneth. No harm will come to you while I am here, I promise. What is your name? You are safe.”

He understood why they boys were so frightened, but he also knew they could nor remain in their home. It would not be safe for him to allow them to stay here on their own. They only looked about six years old, and he knew elflings that age could hardly look after themselves.

I am glad I found them and not Maedhros.

Maedhros whom he could hear coming.

"Elrond," the taller boy replied, in a small frightened voice, seeming to want to say something before anyone else came into the room. "This is Elros."

"Well, Elrond, Elros, you are safe. I know who's coming, and I won't let him touch you."

Elrond gave him a slightly uncertain look, as Maglor rose, just as Maedhros entered the room. Now, for Maglor, the real trouble was present. He knew that while his brother had searched for Elured and Elurin when they were abandoned in one of the forests, that his brother had not real heart for any elfling that wasn't a sibling of his.

"What have you found?" Maedhros asked in Quenya, looking at Maglor, not seeming to see the twins for the moment at least.

Maglor sighed as he looked over at his copper haired older brother.

"Twins. They are not to be touched, Maedhros."

Maedhros raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so, little brother?"

He did not seem to care that the language that he was using was scaring the twins since they did not understand a word of it.

"I know why you went to find the other twins back in Doriath, brother. These two will live not die."

Maedhros looked behind Maglor at the two frightened elflings.

"I suppose... but where are they staying?" he asked, dismisively.

"With me."

Maglor sighed, watching his brother leave the room shaking his head. Seemed Maedhros did not approve, but that hardly mattered to him. He turned back to the twins and smiled.

"Come along, little ones. No one's going to hurt you now. I'll look after you."

He would never abandon them. Not unless he knew it was better for them to be left behind rather than being pulled into the mess that his father had started. He knew it was foolish to allow the children to come with him, but he knew he couldn’t ever again allow a child to be left without their parents because of the Silmarils.

Gently taking a hand in each of his, he led them out of the room. There was no way to get past all the bodies strewn about the place without the children seeing them, unfortunately.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN which we leave Sirion behind.... and Maedhros is a bit of a pain

Maglor walked with the twins, knowing they wouldn’t understand what had happened. Why the people they knew were not getting up. What the red liquid was that pooled around the bodies of the fallen elves. Maglor kept an eye out for any danger as he walked, though he knew his slower pace annoyed his brother.

At one annoyed glance Maedhros gave him over his shoulder, Maglor stopped, before speaking in Quenya.

“Go on ahead, Maedhros. We’ll make our own way there.”

Maedhros turned to look at him. He seemed surprised that Maglor was so eager to get rid of him all of a sudden.

“Three of you. One horse.”

Despite his surroundings, Maglor smiled. Amused, to say the least that his brother had realised that he wasn’t wanted. Maedhros usually wasn’t so fast to realise that this was the case at all. He could be a bit slow at times.

“We always find a way, brother. I will once more. Don’t worry. Just go.”

There was no chance he was going to leave the twins behind. These two elflings were worth putting up with, even if they did slow him down. His brother did not seem to understand that. Nor was Maglor likely to let his brother take either of these two with him. Especially not after seeing his brother prepared to kill them both.

Turning away from his brother, he looked at the two little elflings before speaking. He heard his brother leaving, and knew Maedhros wouldn’t be returning.

“I know you two don’t understand what has happened here today. I will look after you both, I promise. I know there are likely things here that you both would prefer to keep with you, we really can’t take them with us.”

There was no room on his horse for any belongings these two twins might want to take. He knew he would have to walk, but that did not bother him. .

“When we get to where I live, if there is anything you two want, tell me and I will attain it somehow. Come on, let’s find my horse, shall we?”

The sooner he could get them back to his home, the easier it would be to look after them, instead of here where so many had died.

_Why the Noldor never consider a more diplomatic solution, I do not know._

While Maglor did everything he could to protect his loved ones, he also was reluctant to kill those who kept the Silmarils against his brother’s wishes. _I’m a kin-slayer, yes, but, a more reluctant one than my father or brothers._

He had to remember that, else he did not know what would become of himself. As he walked with the twins through the rest of the house, his mind drifted.

_How did I ever come to be in a situation like this? I thought I was stronger than this._

Yet his brothers had overpowered him and forced him to swear an oath they willingly made. He had never wanted a part in chasing Morgoth after his father’s jewels. _Why couldn’t Atar understand that the Silmarils were lost and that we would never get them back from Morgoth?_

Had Fëanor shown any sense, they would all be living in Valinor in peace. Maglor would have been free to refine his talents with his harp, and could have travelled to live where he wanted, not follow his father blindly into a world they knew little of.

A neigh interrupted his thoughts, and he spotted his mount. A small smile found its way onto his lips, and he headed toward his chestnut steed.

“Ah, there you are, Ruinë.”

For a few moments he forgot about the twins as he greeted his mount.

“What does Ruinë mean?”

Maglor turned to look at the twins.

“Ruinë means ‘fire’ in Quenya, the language I grew up learning. I know you two don’t likely know any of that language, but I can teach you.”

One of them smiled while the other scowled.

Already, he was beginning to work out which twin was which. He remembered from his youngest brothers, who had been twins themselves, that even twins could be vastly different in their thoughts and behaviours. It seemed Elrond was the more open minded of the two. He hadn’t been hiding, when Maglor stopped Maedhros from touching them, instead he’d been watching.

“I’d like to learn,” Elrond replied.

Maglor nodded.

“I will teach you when I can, young one. For now though, let’s just,” he paused, “go home.”

He helped them both up onto his horse.

“Hold onto his mane. He won’t mind.”

Once he was certain the twins were both holding on, Maglor started to lead his horse out through the remains of the Haven of Sirion. It would take a little while, but they would soon be at his house, where the twins would be safe.


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey home begins.

Travelling back to the place he lived with his two brothers took time. Though he hadn’t yet seen Amras, Maglor hoped that his youngest brother had survived the attack on Sirion. Maglor knew Amras hadn’t been the same since his twin brother had mysteriously disappeared when they first arrived in Middle-Earth. Even Maglor had his doubts that his true youngest brother had even made it off the ships that had been burned when they arrived. Their father had never confirmed whether he did or not.

_So many twins dead due to our fathers jewels._

First Amrod, then, in Doriath, Elured and Elurin had been lost due to Celegorn’s servants. _At least I managed to save Elrond and Elros from meeting the same fate._ That didn’t rest easily on his mind, considering that he had had to stand up to Maedhros, and few dared to do so. He knew his brother’s pride was stung, that one of his younger brothers had dared to tell him not to do what he wanted.

 _Amras wouldn’t have stopped Maedhros. He wouldn’t have cared if these two little elflings lived or not._ Only Maglor did. _I’ve killed too many. The last Silmaril we’ll likely see is gone, taken from us by Elwing herself._ The only thing that Maglor could do now, since it was beyond their reach now, was look after the boys that Elwing had abandoned in her haste to flee.

Amon Ereb, the home that Maglor shared with his brothers, was a fair way from where the twins had lived. Perhaps one day the twins might return to Sirion, but he couldn’t be sure if they ever would.

The journey to his home would take some time.

They would have to camp a few nights out in the open, since it had taken four days to ride between Amon Ereb and the Havens of Sirion. It would take several days more before Maglor saw his home again.

“Tell me little ones, have you ever stayed anywhere aside from inside your home?” he asked at last, knowing he needed to make sure the twins would be alright up on his horses back.

As per usual Elros remained silent while his brother spoke.

“No. Ada always spent time on his ship, while Nana watched over our home. They never took us anywhere, if they could help it. Apparently we were too much trouble for anyone they visited.”

Maglor sighed.

“That won’t be happening any more. I won’t leave you home if I have to go anywhere.”

 _I can’t trust my brothers not to kill them if I am not around to look after them._ It was a sad thought, but it was also a true one. His brothers had grown more blood thirsty thanks to that accursed oath as time went by. He had managed to avoid that, somehow. Perhaps it was his reluctance to swear that oath in the first place.

* * *

That first night with the twins, Maglor knew would be spent in the Andram Mountains, as would many others on their way to his home. There were some good places to stop for the night that he and his brother had found on their way to Sirion, but Maglor knew he would need to find others since he had to walk home.

He could only walk for so long each day, and the twins weren’t able to ride all the time either. They were too young for him to put them through a long day in the saddle. It would have been cruel of him to even expect them to last through such a thing.

Even so, they had kept moving, since there wasn’t much left of the day once they’d left Sirion behind. Now, Maglor stopped in a small thicket of trees, knowing he would be able to get a small fire at least burning to keep them all warm during the night. He had food at least with him, so that wouldn’t be an issue.

Gently, he helped the two elflings down from his horse, before unsaddling the animal and tethering him to one of the trees. Both of the elflings seemed relieved for a chance to stretch their legs, as they’d been sitting on his horse for several long hours.

“It’s going to take us a while to get back to my home, I’m afraid, but we’ll get there soon enough,” he told the twins. “My home’s at the far end of these mountains.”

“How long?”

Maglor blinked, surprised. For once it had not been Elrond who asked the question, instead it had been Elros. Silent Elros who hadn’t said a word to him yet, Maglor knew he wasn’t trusted by Elros at all. The young elf’s voice had been almost impertinent.

“About a week, Elros,” Maglor replied. “It took me four days to ride from my home to yours, but since my horse can’t carry us all at once, it’s going to take longer. Better for me to walk not you two, I would think.”

They would tire too fast if he expected them to walk most of the way. He, at least, could manage a long day walking with his horse.

Looking around, he gathered some of the loose sticks and branches that he would be able to use to start a fire.

“We’ll only stay here tonight,” he said, looking at the twins. “I know there are some creatures out there who could be trouble for us, but if we keep on the move, we shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

He wouldn’t let anything catch up with them that might hurt the twins. Maglor had promised himself that he would keep them safe. Maglor looked around the camp area once more, before carefully lighting the fire.

“Don’t try and touch the flames.”

He didn’t know if there had been a fireplace in the room that the twins had had for the first part of their lives or not. Nor did he know if they had seen fire before. It was not something that he would know until now.

“We know not to touch fire!” Elros remarked, causing Maglor to flinch at his sharp tone, so unexpected from an elfling his age.

“Nana used to say that,” Elrond explained. “She said it would hurt a lot and would for some time after until we healed.”

Maglor smiled.

“Your naneth was a wise elleth then. Burns do hurt for quite some time, especially when they first happen. The last thing I want is for either of you to be hurt. I don’t know how much she’s taught you, so some of the things I might be repeating. You’ll have to expect that, I suppose.”

_It_ _’s been a very long time since I have had any elflings to watch over._

At least he would have Celeduath to help him with these two youngsters being back at home. He would not have to rely on his brother when it came to these two.

Getting out some of the lembas, he broke it into a few small pieces. He knew only too well how filling it was, and knew that one small piece would be enough for each of them.

“Here you two. I know it doesn’t look like much, but it will fill you up pretty fast.”

He showed them the slightly bigger piece he hadn’t wrapped back up with the rest.

“See even I won’t eat much of this myself.”

The twins nodded, before they ate what he’d given them. After, he passed them his own water flask, he could find more on the journey home easily enough.

Knowing they would be tired, indeed Elros’ eyelids were drooping, he helped them get as comfortable as he could, giving them the thin blanket he’d had attached to his saddle, so they could stay warm.

 _Who knows how the weather affects them, I know they_ _’re half-elves, not fully elven._ They couldn’t be anything else, with the family they had.

“Can you sing for us?” Elrond asked. “Nana used to.”

Maglor smiled.

“I will.”

He sang softly to them until their eyes closed. Watching them, and noticing that they were both still breathing he noticed, it was still a little startling.

_Elves don_ _’t close their eyes to sleep. Must come from their Edain blood._


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maedhros... actually helps Maglor... in a way

Maedhros sighed as he reached home a few days after leaving Sirion. He had ridden back fairly quickly, there were things he needed to see to before his brother got home. With any luck, Amras would be back already, but not too settled. Maedhros knew there was a bit to do before his brother returned with the twins. He smiled as his horse neighed, and another answered from inside the stables.

He knew it was Amras’ horse that answered, and that pleased him. Maedhros had hoped that his youngest surviving brother would still live on after Sirion. He had lost track of him during the fighting, and had been uncertain whether he had returned or not. It had not been something that boded well for him, not knowing whether his brother lived or had perished. While he hadn’t seen his brother lying anywhere as he left Sirion, it wasn’t like he’d gone through every street as he departed!

As soon as an elf came out of the stables, he handed over his steed’s reins before heading inside. His younger brothers still lived in the same house as he did, even with Maglor having his fea-mate.

The house was big enough that each of them had their own space, and did not run into each other too often unless they wished it. One whole wing of it was set apart for Maglor and his mate’s use alone. There were enough rooms in there that should the two ever have their own elflings, there was space enough. They’d requested it, when Maglor’s Gap had fallen.

Maedhros knew he would have set something up like that for them, even had they not asked, as he did not want to be pestered by young elflings. That was not something he could handle running around him. Not after watching all his brothers growing up. Maglor he hadn’t minded but when his parents kept having elflings, he soon got over the idea of more children.

_I never married because of that. I don_ _’t want children of my own, and any elleth that I might have married would have wanted them._

No, it was best for him to live alone, so that he would never have to put up with that burden at all.

Noisy. Nosy. Annoying. Three easy words to describe ellflings. While he knew Maglor would say the opposite of those things, he could have sworn that his younger brother was determined to always see the good in a situation. Maglor knew he was the opposite of that outlook.

His parents had pretty much ignored him, considering they had the other elflings as soon as he was growing up.

_Naneth always favoured Maglor._

He did not understand why, considering it was he who shared her red hair, not his brothers. Until Amras and Amrod were born, he had been the only red haired one. Seemed he hadn’t been enough for her though. She had turned away from her eldest son fast as she could, and had busied herself with his siblings.

Having reached the place where he knew Amras’ corridor was, he stopped. He couldn’t hear anyone moving, but then again, his youngest remaining brother was very quiet.

“Amras?” he called.

“I’m in my study, hanno,” came the reply.

Maedhros walked toward that door, knowing which one it was and entered.

“I have a task for you, Pityo.”

His brother looked up as he spoke, and Maedhros recognised the almost annoyed expression that his brother had.

“Oh? Where’s Kano?”

This was sometimes too easy when it came to dealing with the youngest of his siblings. Maedhros was well aware that Amras was fonder of Maglor than he was of himself. Then again, Maedhros spent little time with his youngest brother. He knew that Amras would do as he was asked for certain.

“Alive. I want you to ride out and meet him. I have a reason for this, and that is that he has two little elflings with him. It will be faster if he has help to get back here.”

Amras’ expression changed as Maedhros had thought it would, to one of gladness. Of course he was pleased to know that the brother he cared about more was alive and well. There was suspicion there as well, something that made Maedhros wonder why.

“I’ll go… but why can’t you?”

Well, at least Amras had not kept him waiting when it came to the question Maedhros could see in his eyes. That was a bit of a relief. Maedhros gave his brother an innocent smile.

“I need to warn Celedúath.”

In truth, he knew Amras had the easier task. Celedúath had often taken him to task for leaving her mate behind at some point, even when he’d explained the necessity of doing so. She seemed to believe that being one handed was no reason to abandon one’s younger siblings even if they told him to go.

* * *

It was several days into their journey to his home, before Maglor became aware of the sound of a horse approaching. He hadn’t expected to have anyone coming toward them now, but, he knew anything was possible when it came to where they were.

_I can only hope they are a friend, not an enemy._

Alone, with two young elflings, he stood no chance in a fight. He stopped walking, as did his horse straight away. Someone was coming, and he did not like the odds if it turned out to be more than one person travelling along the well used trail through the woods.

“Is something wrong?” Elrond asked.

An answer was needed to that question. Maglor considered how best to tell the two elflings, and not cause them to be frightened at the same time. He knew they needed to know what he was thinking about at this point.

“Something’s coming, but I’m not sure yet as to whether it’s friendly or not. If its not, I will keep you both safe, I promise.”

He started off the trail that he had been using, heading into a thicket of trees. Perhaps, if they were lucky, he would be able to escape whoever was moving along the trail if they weren’t on it. For several long minutes, they continued to move away from where they had been, Maglor taking another path he knew of that would eventually lead them into sight of his home.

_Whoever they are, why_ _’d they not confront me before now? Why now, when my home’s less than two hours on foot from here?_

For a short time, as he moved through the bush, all was silent. There was no sound of whomever had been on the horse. Maglor hoped that they had simply continued on up the road, away from his home. He was looking forward too much to being back at his house, with his mate.

He turned again, hoping that by now, he would be safe to lead the two children out of the forest and up the hill toward his home. Carefully, he looked out of the bush, searching for anything that might be out of place. He couldn’t see anything wrong, so he took a step forward.

* * *

Amras had collected his horse and started off for the woods closest to home. He knew Maglor well enough to know what paths his brother might take. As he rode along the trail that he thought most likely taken by his brother, he noted that so far, the only tracks leading home he could find were those of his own horse, as well as Maedhros’ fiery chestnut.

Suddenly he had the horse stop. There was a third set of tracks, but these turned off of the trail. Amras dismounted.

 _It’s unlikely that anyone who knows we live in the area would come so close to our home like this._ His eyes studied the tracks, before he smiled. _I know who that is._

“Follow me,” he told his horse, before he climbed up into the trees, and started moving along one of the branches. He knew his horse would follow him on the ground. While yes, climbing up into the trees would lose him valuable time when it came to tracking the others nearby, he knew it would give him one advantage.

_He won_ _’t see me before I see him._

It was easy for him to track the horse that had left the trail. Once he was certain that his brother wasn’t aware that he was found already, Amras slipped into a tree that was adjacent to where Maglor stood, at the edge of the forest nearest their home.

Reaching for one arrow in his quiver, Amras fitted it to his bow and just as his brother stepped forward, he fired the arrow.

Maglor flinched backward away from the arrow, his eyes searching the trees.

“Show yourself, Pityo!”

Pityo laughed, moving from tree to tree before dropping down beside the horse bearing two elflings, he noted with interest.

“So, Russandol was serious. You really did bring two elfings back with you?”


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is almost home, and Maedhros gets a headache

Maglor looked at his brother in some confusion. It was a bit late for anyone to be of much help with getting Elros and Elrond back to their home on the hill ahead. He was already close to being home indeed.   
  
“So, Maedhros decided to be some help did he? He wouldn’t ride all the way with us and help me get the twins here to our home. Instead he decides to send help, when I’m only an hours walk from home.”  
  
Maglor shook his head. He could hardly believe his older brother’s timing. Here he was, almost home, and Maedhros finally sent help in the form of their younger brother. Trust their eldest brother to only act when there was only a little while before he had returned anyway, without help. Celeduath would not be pleased with Nelyo for that.   
  
Once one earned her dissapproval, it took quite some time to get back on her good side. I would have thought Maedhros wouldn't want to have himself back on that bad side of my mate, but I daresay he's just done what needs to be done to get back there. Maglor knew only too well that his mate was never pleased when it came to Maedhros.  
  
She would pleased to have him back with her, he knew Celeduath always got worried whenever he went after someone else who had one of the silmarils. Sometimes, Maglor wished she had not come across the sea with them, but Celeduath had told him that she be far too lonely if she spent all these years back there alone.   
  
“Well I had better get home. So, how about you take Elros with you, and I’ll take Elrond?” he suggested.   
  
At least now they could ride and not have issues with the long journey. His brother nodded, and Maglor helped Elros down from the back of his horse. Maglor knew there was every chance they would not like being parted, but right now, he knew that it was needed. He wanted to be home, and he wouldn’t let anything stop them.  
  
“One more hour, young ones, and we’ll be where I live.” He paused. “You see the buildings at the top of the hill ahead?”  
  
“Yes?” Elros asked.  
  
“That’s where I live. It’s where you will as well.”   
  
Maglor knew that his brother might attempt to use the two elflings to make Elwing give up the Silmaril, if she was still in Middle-Earth, but there was no chance he was going to allow any harm to befall the two innnocent children. He would protect them, for as long as he could. Maedhros would stop at nothing to regain control of one of their father’s jewels. Maglor on the other hand, had had enough chasing after those jewels. He just wanted to live for once.   
  
Seeing Amras’ horse coming out now, Maglor smiled.   
  
“You’re riding with Amras, Elros.”  
  
“Why can’t we ride together?” Elros complained.  
  
Maglor sighed. Somehow he had known that this question would come up, since they were twins. He recalled that his twin brothers had preferred to do things together instead of apart.  
  
“You’re too small to be able to control one of our horses… and besides, three of us can’t ride on one horse,else we’d have been home days ago.”  
  
He paused.   
  
“Don’t worry, it won’t be for very long that you’re apart from Elrond, Elros. Of that I am quite certain.”  
  
Maglor thought for a moment.   
  
“Sooner we are our way, the better, and the sooner you two can be together again.”   
  
At last Amras had Elros sitting in front of him on his horse, and Elrond sat in front of Maglor. The two horses moved on toward home eagerly.

* * *

 

Maedhros sighed as he knocked on the door that he felt Celeduath would be in. She never watched for their return, he knew what they went to do reviled her. _I don’t know why she bothered to come across the seas with us. She was a fool to do so if she though we would merely be exploring._ He knew she had come for his brother’s sake, but really, she was a lingering pest.  
  
For some time he seemed to have to wait, before the black haired elleth finally opened the door.  
  
“Oh its you.”  
  
He knew she was disappointed that he wasn’t her mate.  
  
“No need to sound so irritated that I’m not my brother, Celeduath. I come with good news, that I think you would want to head from me, not someone else.”  
  
Celeduath, of course, gave him a irksome, distrustful look. In truth, it made Maedhros feel like he was something sitting out of place, that she intended to get rid of.  
  
“I do not have time for you, Maedhros, so make it quick.”   
  
She did step out of the way, which was a start, and Maedhros quickly entered the study behind her. He knew he was in a place where he had no control of things that went on. This was Maglor’s part of their home, and he knew better than to contradict Celeduath here.  
  
“Maglor lives.”  
  
Celeduath scowled at him.  
  
“You had better not be playing tricks on me, worthless honour-brother that you are. I do not see him. If he is alive, then where is my mate?”  
  
Maedhros sighed, knowing that her temper was truly fired up now.   
  
Not like I said anything wrong…  
  
“He is on his way home. There was a slight complication when we left. Had I had my way he would be home now, at the same time as I got here.”  
  
"What complication?"  
  
It was clear that Celeduath did not believe him when it came to his reason for Maglor not being with him now. For Maedhros, this was an issue, considering she ought to. He was the oldest elf here, and the others were supposed to listen to him.   
  
"Elflings," Maedhros muttered.  
  
Celeduath raised an eyebrow at that one word.  
  
"Elflings?"  
  
Maedhros sighed. Now a was a moment where he could possibly swing things more into his favour when it came to Celeduath. He knew she had a soft spot for such, and he himself did not. It was a soft spot she shared with his younger brother, and now he thought to use it to his own advantage.  
  
“Yes, two elflings. Twins, of all things. He wished to bring them here, so they would be safe, since they lost their parents, and I thought to come ahead and send someone else to help him with them, since the elflings were frightened of me.”  
  
The twins had indeed, not liked the look of him, and he hoped that telling her things as truthfully as possible would make things a little better between the two of them.  
  
“I don’t believe this.”  
  
Maedhros exhaled, looking out the window. He smiled as he spotted his remaining brothers were within sight of this room. The two elflings sitting in front of them were what he mainly looked for.  
  
“Look out the window and you’ll see my words are true.”  
  
Celeduath did so, and gasped.  
  
Maedhros slipped out of the room, his job here was done indeed. His head was starting to ache, from all the long days travel, as well as Celeduath’s unfriendly, accusatory voice. 

_I truly don't know what I ever did to bring on this from her every time we talk._

He was only glad that those times in which they talked were infrequent at best.


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are welcomed to Maglor's home.

As soon as his feet touched the ground once more, Elros moved straight over to his older brother. He was afraid, he didn’t really understand what was going on. He knew his brother would keep him safe.

 _Why did I want to see what was going on instead of letting someone who knows us come and find us? This is all my fault._  
Now he knew this, though he knew his brother only did what he was doing to keep them both safe. _At least I know I can trust my brother to do the right thing._

Elrond smiled at him slightly, hugging him.

Elros watched as the red haired stranger… Amras, he thought Maglor called him, led the two horses away. A glance at Maglor told him that the elf who had brought them here was watching the stairs in front of them, as though he was waiting for something. Elros looked at his brother now.

“Can we leave now?” he asked quietly, not wanting to attract attention from the dark haired elf.

Elrond frowned.

“We’re in a place we don’t know, ‘Ros. I can’t even remember how we got here. We’d get lost.”

_Lost._

Elros considered it for a moment, before speaking again in a quiet voice.

“Lost is better than being stuck with those who don’t even know us.”

_I’d rather not be here with these elves who do not know us._

Elrond sighed.

“Maglor seems to care about us, Elros. Why can’t you see that? He wouldn’t have brought us here if he didn’t. He could have let that other elf kill us, you know that. He did not have to save us.”

Yes, the red haired elf who had first found him. Elros recalled there had been something wrong with one of his arms, as though something was missing. He hadn't liked the cold, uncaring look in the eyes belonging to him.

"I think you might be right about that other elf, toren. I do not trust him."

Nor did Elros like him, but he knew that was beside the point.

* * *

 

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. While no he did not trust Maedhros either, he knew that there was something about him that interested him. The young elf wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he at least would work it out with time.

"We cannot leave, toren. There is no way we'd manage to survive on our own."

If there were people looking for them, they were a long way from their old home. Elrond did not think elves would come here, looking for them, it was too far from home. He knew they would be searched for, around Sirion, but not this far from there.

"I think if we are to survive, toren, we need to get to know Maglor and his brother and the elves here. Maglor does not seem all that bad to me."

His eyes looked at his brother for a few moments, before the sound of movement caught his attention. His eyes flicked toward the few steps facing them, waiting. Whoever Maglor had been waiting for, Elrond knew that they were coming, and were close to appearing now.

_I wonder who’s coming._

He was eager to see who it was, for it meant that things might be moving along once this stranger he could not see yet was there.  It would be nice to meet someone who hopefully, was not from the same blood as Maglor and Maedhros. If there were others who lived here who were not related in hat way to Maglor, then perhaps they would be alright.

* * *

 

Celeduath paused, just out of sight of the door way, schooling her expression into one of relief. For she could sense Maglor now, and knew he was indeed alright. What am I stopping for? Perhaps it was the news of the two elflings that he had brought here with him. The two that Maedhros said Maglor had for some unknown reason protected from him.

Of course, Maedhros wouldn’t understand why his brother would do that. Its not in his nature. Once, she knew, it had been. That had been a long time ago, before they were exiled from Tirion and had gone to dwell in Formenos. The creation of the Silmarils, and then Finwe’s murder and Morgoth’s stealing of the jewels had further hardened Maedhros, this she knew.

Perhaps the coming of elflings into our home will help him once more to lighten up. It would certainly make things a bit happier here.

However much time we get to spend with the twins, it will be enough, I hope. Celeduath knew they would not be able to keep the twins until they were fully grown, but she intended to make them feel at home while they stayed here. They will be so frightened after all that happened in their old home.

Celeduath smiled as she stepped outside, her eyes immediately locating Maglor, and she gave him a relieved smile. She was glad to see him back, and as Maedhros said, unharmed. Slowly she made her way down the stairs to meet him, her eyes flickering toward the twins curiously. One seemed to hide behind the other but she guessed that was to be expected.

“I am glad to see you have returned safely, Kano,” she said, before wrapping her arms around him for a few moments.

“I am glad to be home, and safely back here with you,” Maglor replied. “I have missed you while I was out and about travelling with Maedhros and Amras.”

Maglor smiled at her, and Celeduath couldn’t help but return it.

“Maedhros had the courage to tell me why you did not return with him. Are these two little ones, them?”

Maglor sighed at her question.

"Yes, these are the twin sons of Earendil and Elwing, Elrond and Elros. I could not let the same thing happen to them as it did a different set of twins in Doriath."

Celeduath smiled at the twins. 

"Welcome, penneth. Do not be afraid, Maglor and I will look after you. My name is Celeduath."


	7. Sorrowful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the High-King of the Noldor learns of Sirion's fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ereinion made his appearance at last!

“Mellon-nin, the warriors who went to Sirion are returning.”

Ereinion sighed as he heard the news. He had wondered what had become of Sirion, after hearing that the remaining Sons of Fëanor had planned to strike the peaceful haven. He had become good friends with Eärendil and Elwing, and had met their young sons.

_I hope they are alright._

He would be heartened if the news his warriors brought back with them was good. It would be a sorrowful thing, if his friends had fallen. _I wish I was able to go out there and visit them more often._ His duties had always gotten in the way. It was something he wished that had not happened, but unfortunately, he had had no choice in the matter.

 _At least my scouts will help them if they can, should something have happened in Sirion._ He hoped that would not be the case, but, there was little he could do but wait for the scouts to come and make their report. He remembered that his companion was waiting for an answer.

“I will speak with them in my study, Círdan.”

Círdan he had known since he was a child, and the elder elf had always helped him wherever he could. Ereinion had been pleased when his friend had come here, where they dwelt now to live with him and his folk near Mithlond.

Círdan nodded and walked away.

Ereinion knew it wasn’t right that he should be brooding over the safety of his friends, not now when there were others in danger as well. He couldn’t help it though, it would not be right for more elflings to die because of the jewels Fëanor had made.

_I may not have been present for any of the Kin-Slayings, but I still know what goes on amongst the Noldor._

It was a sobering thought. He had to hope as usual, that those who lived in Sirion had had a few survivors at least.

Erienion turned and headed toward his study, knowing better than to keep his warriors waiting for him to show up. The sooner he heard their words, the sooner he would know the fate of his old friends.   
  


He had only ever sent a small number of warriors toward Sirion, as he did not want to cause any fighting when his warriors were seen, if they were at all. It had been two months since he had sent them on their way, and Ereinion did in a way worry as to what had kept them from returning sooner to Lindon. 

Soon he knew he would be made aware of the outcome of his warriors searching Sirion.

Reaching the study, he saw two of the warriors he had sent waiting for him to arrive. They must have sent the others back to their families. Two of them are certainly enough for me to get to the bottom of what happened to Sirion. He had not expected the entire troop to be waiting for him to appear here.

“I hope I did not keep you both waiting overly long?”

Both of the warriors shook their heads at his question which was a relief. If there were a way to make it possible, Ereinion never kept his warriors waiting. He preferred to deal with matters as swiftly as he could.

“Well come on in.”

He opened the door and entered the study, walking over to where he knew there were a small shelf with a couple of glasses and a bottle with a ruby red wine in it. These he brought over to his desk, motioning for the tired looking warriors to sit down, and help themselves.

“I won’t keep either of you here for long. All I need to know from you now is what you found when you reached Sirion.”

The elder of the two warriors answered him.

“Until we drew near to those Havens, My King, all seemed well. There was no trouble for us along the way. Wherever the sons of Feanor were hiding, it was not in the direction we approached from.”

The warrior paused.

“Indeed, it wasn’t until we were almost within sight of Sirion that we smelt the smoke. As we got closer, the sight we saw was a shock, though I suppose for those of us who’ve survived a kin-slaying, not so much of one. The town gates were destroyed, and wherever we looked in the havens, there were bodies on the ground. The doors to the House of Ruling where Lord Earendil and Lady Elwing lived with their children were broken through, as though they had been barred and those who had come to the city had to force their way in.”

So far, things did not sound promising at all, when it came to Sirion’s people.

“Go on,” Ereinion said.

He knew it was better for his warriors if they spoke about what they saw, instead of letting it dwell in their minds.

“We found no trace of any of them, neither Lord nor Lady, nor the twins.”

 


	8. Confusion

The twins found themselves both feeling a little uneasy now that they were face to face with an elf whom they did not know at all. While Maglor had told them a little about this mystery elleth, they really did not know all that much about her. Only that she was Maglor’s mate, as their mother had been the mate of their somewhat lacking father.

As usual it was Elros who tried to hide behind his brother, leaving Elrond to face this new elf that they had now met. He just did not know what to make of her, and Elrond was getting used to that indeed.

 _Why did I end up with a brother who does not like to meet new people like I do?_ Elrond’s eyes never left this unknown elleth coming toward them, as he was not sure what she would be like really. Once he had some idea as to what she was like, maybe then he would be able to talk to her.

“Elrond, Elros, this is Celeduath,” Maglor said. “I know you two have no idea where you are or who she is, but she will help you get used to living here.”

‘ _Are you sure we can trust him, El?_ ’

Elrond could have smiled at his brothers unease around this other elleth. He knew that his brother was uncertain about many things going on now, and he quickly replied to him.

‘ _We can only hope that we can trust them, toren. I think it is time that we need, if we are to get to know her as Maglor would like us to do so_.’

Elros mentally snorted.

‘ _It is not like we can leave here, El. We do not really have a choice. They took us from home to a place we do not know._ ’

Of course they did. Elrond was well aware of that. It was not something that bothered him overly much though. There were new places to find, new places to explore. They would have fun learning their way about!

‘ _One that we will get to know, ‘Ros, of that I am certain._ ’

So, Elrond smiled at this new elleth that had come over to them.

While their mother had at least taught them some manners, he knew Elros never did things before he did. He inclined his head slightly, as he would ahve been expected to, had his nana been present.

“I’m Elrond, this is my brother Elros,” he said, though his voice was not cheerful, even though he attempted to make it so.

In truth he was tired from all the traveling, and looking forward to resting in a real bed.

“Maglor has told us a little about you.”

The elleth smiled at him.

“I am glad he has, considering you two will be living with us for now. My name as you likely already know, pennyth, is Celeduath.”

It was a name that sounded strange to Elrond, especially when he realised what it meant. Silver Nightshadow.

A strange name that was for anyone to bear. He had not been expecting to hear such a name. Who would call their daughter such a thing? Her parents likely had had a reason, but Elrond couldn’t think why they’d give such a name.

“It’s.. Nice to meet you, Celeduath,” Elrond replied.

He wished his brother would stop hiding and actually speak for himself for once. It was not something he liked, always being hidden behind. At times, it seemed a wasted thought, that his brother would share some of the courage he had.

“Why don’t I show you two around?”

Maglor shook his head.

“I think it would better that they see where they can rest, Celeduath. These past few weeks have been hard on them, we’ve been traveling non stop through the days to get back here.”

Celeduath nodded.

“I suppose that would be best yes. They can rest, and find their way about later.”

Elrond was actually glad that Maglor had intervened. He was right, Elros and himself were tired from all the travelling. Will be more fun to find our way about, rather than being shown everything. Who knew what they might find if they were exploring the house.

"Come with me, young ones, and I will show you the rooms you two can have for your own."

The twins headed after her, as she walked back toward the house.


	9. Beginning of the Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maedhros gets an unexpected and most unwanted, surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait all!

Elrond and Elros were both uneasy now that they had a new home. This was a place in which they found themselves often stared at when they were walking around. _You’d think that the elves here haven’t seen twins before._

Elrond sometimes found himself wanting to tell those who constantly stared, to stop, but he had the feeling that doing so wasn’t wise. _Who’d listen to me anyway?_ It had been a few weeks since they had arrived here, and still, the staring would not cease.

Seeing his brother coming toward him, Elrond grinned, walking over to join him. There was a look on Elros’ face that he knew meant that his brother was up to no good.

“What are you thinking, Elros?” he asked.

A second look at his brother also made him ask:

“What are you hiding in your shirt?”

Elros grinned at him, before revealing what was bundled in his shirt. Several chicken eggs.

Elrond raised and eyebrow, and looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them. As it was, they were deserted. Even so…

“Come on..”

He led his brother into a room he knew would be deserted for a while at this time of day, and shut the door behind him.

“What are you up to?”

Elrond knew that his brother was up to something, but he couldn’t be sure what it was. Over time, his brother had started to play pranks on Maglor and Maedhros, and while one of the two was amused by the pranks, the other was more easily irked.

Elros grinned at his brother.

“I did not think you were going to ask… normally you tell me to put things back, when you notice I’m in a pranking mood!”

Elrond frowned.

“That usually depends on who you intend to prank, and how, ‘Ros.”

Elros laughed.

“Eggs.. and red hair.”

Elrond flinched. _I hope it is not Maedhros you intend to throw those at!_

“Don’t expect me to bail you out, toren. I think I will go and see Maglor, see what he’s up to at the moment.”

Elros laughed.

“Up to you, though you’re the one missing the fun.”

Elrond snorted at that one.

“You know I have very different interests when it comes to defining ‘fun’, dear brother. We’ll see who comes out laughing after your little prank.”

He did not think it would be Elros, for Maedhros had warned him against pranking him again. Elrond knew that the older elf would be infuriated! _Sometimes I wonder if you know when to back off, Elros_. Elrond walked out of the room, thought for a few moments as to where he might find Maglor, and then started off.

**

Maglor was indeed in the kitchen, considering what to make for dinner that evening. He’d spent a lot of time with his nana in the kitchen, back in Valinor, and he had learned a thing or two. _Perhaps something the twins both like._ That would make them all happy, and that was something he wanted indeed.

He’d just started to mix things together in a bowl, when he saw a flash of dark hair, much lower than his own, in the doorway.

“Elrond?”

The elfling soon came over to him, climbing up onto a stool by the bench.

A glance at him, told him that he’d caught Elros doing something he didn’t much approve of.

“I’m guessing your brother is off doing something that is likely to get him in trouble again?” Maglor asked, as he stirred the contents of the bowl.

Elrond nodded.

“I think he’s planning on pranking Maedhros, but I cannot be sure. All he mentioned was eggs and red hair,” the elder of the two elflings said.

Maglor chuckled.

“Have you forgotten Amras, penneth? He too has red hair, so it could easily be him who is your brother’s target.”

Maglor turned away to get something out of one of the cupboards and frowned. _How am I meant to put all this together when Elros has all my eggs!_ He had to think for a few moments as he stood there, eyeing the empty shelf.

“While I know your brother wanted to have some fun, he really shouldn’t have taken all the eggs..”

Elrond flinched.

“That’s not like him to take all of something for a prank. Usually he’ll leave something behind so that some are left!”Maglor shook his head.

“Do me a favour would you, and go see if any of the chickens have some eggs left that someone hasn’t collected yet, would you, Elrond?”

He smiled as the elfling scrambled down from the stool, and headed out the kitchen door.

“Basket, Elrond!”

The elfing came back in a moment later, grabbing it with a sheepish look on his face, before heading out of the door again.

Whistling to himself, Maglor headed over to get some water as well, since he would need that once the eggs were in the dough he was making. While cooking took time, he had always enjoyed it.

It wasn’t long before Elrond came back in.

“Did you find any eggs?”

Elrond came walking over, revealing two eggs in the basket.

“I think one of these was only newly laid, it was still really warm,” the elfling said.

Maglor smiled.

“Excellent. Perhaps one of them knew that I needed eggs and decided to have this ready for you to find for me.”

He picked up the two eggs, walking over to the bowl before breaking them open so that the yolks fell straight into the dough.

“Now I can get this finished…”

**

Elros chuckled to himself as he found the balcony he wanted to use. Maedhros should be coming up to it to head inside at any moment. _He went out riding earlier, he hasn’t come back yet._ Elros had made sure of this by checking all the places that Maedhros said he was not allowed to go.

_I’d have been caught earlier if he was home._

He was a little glad that no one else, aside from his brother had seen him with the eggs. Others would tell him to take them back and put them where they belonged. _Elrond can be such a fun wrecker at times.. perhaps I will have to set a prank for him._

He knew his brother would not be so thrilled if he was caught up in one of Elros’ pranks, but at times, Elros thought his brother needed to lighten up! At times, he felt like he was the only one with a sense of fun in him!

Elros continued to watch where Maedhros was coming from. He’d set the eggs in a bucket, balanced on a door that was open just enough to hold the bucket in place on top.

 _If its one thing Maedhros gets annoyed at, its having to close the doors leading outside_. It wasn’t Elros’ fault that they tended to leave them open, it was a hot day!

Spotting a familiar red haired elf moving along the path, Elros shifted down out of sight. This was the time when he always made sure to make himself scarce from where the prank had unfolded, as he knew that Maedhros would come looking for him.

Elros ran along the balcony and into the house, heading to find his brother.

It wasn’t long before he heard a litany of elven cursing issue from Maedhros’ mouth and he knew that the eggs had landed exactly where he had planned on them doing so.

_I better get to Maglor._

There was no chance Elros was going to hang around where it was easy for Maedhros to get to him, not now. The red haired ellon would already be searching for him, or for his brother, though he always seemed to know who was in on the prank and who was  not.

**

Maglor looked up from where he was, as once again, the kitchen door opened, and another elfling came in.

“Elros?”

It was Elrond who spoke this time, and it was understandable what the question was behind it.

Maglor had heard his brother’s cursing in Quenya, and knew that Elros had pulled another prank on his older brother.

“What did you do to my brother this time, Elros?” he asked.

Elros shook his head, moving to try and hide from the doorway.

Maglor took that as a sign that his brother was already on the way there, and that he wasn’t far behind the elfling.

Indeed, for the third time in that hour, the door open, and Maglor had to withhold a chuckle. All through his brothers red hair, were raw eggs.


End file.
